


Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sings Emma Novak-Winchester the bumblebee song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee

“Papa! Papa!” Emma Novak-Winchester was flailing her hands every which way as she sat on the carpet, looking up at Castiel, “Yes, bee?”

“Up! Up!” Cas chuckled and reached down to pick up his little princess, “Alright, up we go!” He lifted her through the air making whooshing noises. Emma began giggling like a little machine, chubby face scrunching up with laughter, “Papa! Papa! Stop!” She continued to giggle as Cas stopped the movement and held her on his hip.

He tucked a piece of her curly blonde hair behind her ear, “I think it’s almost bedtime little bee, what do you say we get Daddy and tuck you in, huh?”

Emma groaned in the most adorable way, throwing her head back in tiny exasperation, “But, Papa! I’m not tired…” she claimed as her huge yawn cut off her sentence, “Yes, I can see that.” Cas chuckled, carrying Emma towards her room.

He sat her down on her pink, tiara covered comforter, “Okay sweetie, you pick out some bedtime clothes and I’ll go get Daddy.” Emma nodded her head, yawning as she walked to her white dresser.

Cas smiled and headed into the room he and his husband share. The shower was running in the bathroom so he went up to the door and knocked quietly, “Babe, Emma’s ready for bed.” The water cut off and the screeching sound of curtains being pulled aside signaled that Dean wrapped up his alone time, “I’ll be out in a minute!”

Cas nodded to himself and silently went to sit on the edge of the bed. A few minutes passed before the bathroom door opened, revealing Dean in a tight fitted Led Zeppelin t-shirt and boxers. Cas smiled at how utterly beautiful his husband was. He stood up and met Dean halfway for a quick kiss. They both smiled when they parted and Dean said, “Let’s go tuck our little princess in bed.”

Dean grabbed his smiling husband’s hand and they both headed to their daughter’s pink filled room. Emma was sitting on the floor, still dressed and holding two outfits in each hand. She looked so adorably distressed that it was impossible not to smile fondly at the chubby pout that was on her face.

Cas shook his head, “Bee, I asked you to get changed.” Emma’s frown deepened, “But Papa, which ones?” She held up the two pajama outfits, one covered in tiny bumblebees and the other with ‘Daddy’s little girl’ printed on the top.

“Hmmm, that’s a hard decision, bee. Which is your favorite?” Cas made his way to sit cross-legged beside his daughter. Emma sighed, “I don’t _have_ a favorite, Papa. Which ones?” She held the outfits up higher, right in Cas’ face.

Dean chuckled at the sight and sat down beside Cas, “I think the white one is the best, munchkin.” Emma held up the one that was labeled ‘Daddy’s little girl’, “This one Daddy?”

“Yup, that’s the one.” Dean grinned at Cas’ slight glare, “No, bee. I think the bumblebee one is best.” Emma tilted her head, frowning in confusion, “But… I can’t wear both, Papa.”

Dean suddenly had an idea and clapped his hands together, “Wait! You can wear the white top and bee pants!” Emma giggled, “Silly Daddy! That doesn’t match!” Dean smiled at his daughter’s scrunched up nose, “Sure you can! Papa does it all the time!” Cas glared at him as Dean continued to encourage their daughter to laugh at him. He shook his head, “Daddy is just being silly. You can wear whatever you want, bee.”

Dean laughed at Cas’ expense then agreed, “That’s right, hon. You pick whatever you want.” Emma looked down at the two outfits, trying to puzzle out which was the best choice, “I think these ones.” She held up the ‘Daddy’s little girl’ top and the bumblebee pajama pants.

Cas nodded, “Very good choice. Now, how about you get changed while me and Daddy wait outside. Then you call us to tuck you in, how does that sound?” Emma nodded and stood up to start shucking off her tutu.

Dean patted a hand on her curly blonde hair and stood up, grabbing Cas’ hand to tug him into the hallway. Cas shut the door right as Dean grabbed him, shoving him against the opposite wall. He crashed their lips together, tasting the quiet whimper Cas let out. Dean’s hands gripped behind Cas’ head, tugging on the dark brown strands. Cas’ hands roamed up and down Dean’s arms, moving to hold onto his waist. They grinded against each other, zippers catching as they took advantage of the private moment. Dean tugged Cas’ head back, earning a moan from his husband.

Cas dove back in, tilting his head so he could taste every part of his lover’s mouth. He tasted sweeter than pure sugar and Cas couldn’t get enough of it. He opened his mouth to let Dean’s tongue find his, swirling around each other.

The sound of a drawer closing brought them down from their high. Cas pulled back with a groan, Dean whimpering in protest. He looked into his husband’s green eyes, giving him a bedroom stare that should be considered illegal, “We’ll continue this in bed.” Cas smiled wickedly as Dean groaned again and pulled away.

They both turned to the door, just in time for it to open. Emma stood there in the doorway, sleepy-eyed and mix-matched. Dean and Cas smiled, following her into her room.

“Alright, munchkin. Time to get you settled.” Dean lifted her onto the bed, sitting on the edge. Emma blinked slowly then turned to Cas, “Papa, can you sing the bees song?” Cas chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course, bee.”

Dean scooted over on the bed, allowing Cas to sit closer to Emma. Cas cleared his throat and began to sing ‘Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee’ by Dr. Jean.

_I’m bringing home a baby bumblebee_

_Won’t my daddy be so proud of me_

_I’m bringing home a baby bumblebee_

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_

_I’m bringing home a baby kitty cat_

_Won’t my daddy say ‘What’s that!’_

_I’m bringing home a baby kitty cat_

_Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow_

_I’m bringing home a baby puppy dog_

_Won’t my daddy say ‘He’s such a hog!’_

_I’m bringing home a baby puppy dog_

_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof_

_I’m bringing home a baby rattlesnake_

_Won’t my daddy shiver and shake!_

_I’m bringing home a baby rattlesnake_

_Hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss_

Cas ended the song quietly, seeing as little Emma fell fast asleep against the fluffy pillows. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, standing up to let Dean do the same.

Once Dean silently said his goodnights, he met Cas in the hallway, quietly shutting the door so it was left open a crack. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him to their bedroom. As he shoved Dean down onto their blue mattress, Cas climbed on top of his husband. He bent down and licked along the shell of his ear, pulling away to blow cold air on him, making Dean shiver.

Cas trailed kisses along his neck, eventually reaching the corner of his mouth. He placed feather light kisses on every freckle before he bent down to cover his lips with his own. Dean sighed into the kiss and as Cas pulled away he whispered, “So, where did we leave off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like <3


End file.
